SN
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: ShoAi. Oneshot. Gak nyambung sama judulnya. RnR."Aku harap kita selalu bersama," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru cantik yang ada di depannya. "Kita memang harus bersama," lanjut Sasuke yakin.


**S.N**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Fluff

**Warning:** ShoAi, oneshot, gak nyambung sama judulnya, gaje, typo yang selalu ada, Normal POV, dan Naruto's POV.

**Don't like, don't read**

Tanggal 10 Juli. Aku terus memandangi kalender mini yang menghiasi meja belajarku. Hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Juli. Tanggal spesial semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, tanggal 10 Juli adalah tanggal dimana aku dan 'dia' berjanji untuk bersama dan menerima kelebihan serta kekurangan masing-masing. Tepat hari ini, aku dan 'dia' sudah 3 tahun menjalin ikatan. Bukan sebagai teman, malah lebih. Tapi bukan juga menikah, ng... mungkin belum. Tetapi sebagai kekasih.

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda bodoh, ya... itu yang teman-temanku katakan. Berambut pirang cerah, berkulit tan dan bermata biru, tiga tahun yang lalu menerima 'dia.' Siapa? 'dia' itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia memang laki-laki. Aneh ya? Tapi cinta tidak mengenal gener'kan? Itu juga kata kakak sepupuku, Dei Nii. Ah, sudahlah, sekarang kita bahas hal lain saja.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kalender mini yang ada di meja belajarku. Kini perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah benda. Benda yang hari ini akan ku berikan pada Sake Uchiha, pemuda dingin yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe.'

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Masuk," ucapku seraya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Ternyata Dei Nii. Kakak sepupuku yang memberitahuku kalau cinta tidak mengenal gender. Hah, dapat dari mana kata-kata itu.

"Sasuke sudah datang. Dia menunggumu di teras rumah, Naru. Cepat temui dia."

"Iya, aku ke sana sekarang. Terima kasih," balasku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, pintu pun kembali ditutup. Aku menghele nafas. Haaah, saatnya tiba.

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kaos berwarna hitam sedang duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di teras ru7mah keluarga Uzumaki. Dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 19 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 3 di Universitas Konoha.

"Siang, Teme."

Sasuke menoleh, dan seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya tiga tahun yang itu kini berada di sebelahnya. Mengenakan kaos berwarna biru, dan sebuah cengiran khas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lama," ucap Sasuke pelan, seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya walaupun tidak gatal.

"Jangan-jangan kau berdandan ya? Seperti cewek saja," ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan menuju mobil silver mewahnya.

"EEEHHH?" respon Naruto telat. "Kau jangan bicara sembarang! Dasar Teme sialan!" lanjutnya seraya menyusul pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini telah masuk mobilnya.

Naruto's POV

Aku duduk di sampingnya, kini kami berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke sudah berjanji, di hari jadi kami yang ke-3, dia mau mengajakku ke Taman Hiburan. Dia sangat susah diajak ke tempat ramai. Jadinya ini kesempatanku untuk mengajaknya ber-OOC ria hehehe..

"Happy anniversary, Dobe."

Ucapan Sasuke membuatku menoleh padanya. Dia sedang menyetir dengan santai. "Happy Anniversary too, Teme," 'kadonya nanti saja' lanjutku dalam hati pastinya.

"Kadonya nanti saja," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dia'kan sedang fokus menyetir.

"Ya," balasku singkat. Wah, kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya? Dasar Uchiha bungsu.

#*#*#*#*

Sekarang kami sudah berada di sebuah Taman Hiburan yang terkenal di Konoha. Wah... Ramai sekali...

"Ck, merepotkan," ucap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, lalu memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat malas. Yang bersamaku itu, Sasuke atau Shikamaru sih? "Apanya yang 'merepotka' Tuan Muda?" tanyaku.

"Mereka," jawabnya singkat dengan memutar bola mata hitamnya tanda malas.

Oh ya, aku lupa kalau pemuda yang bersamaku ini disukai banyak gadis. Kalau saja mereka tahu kalau Sasuke itu tidak norm,al, apa reaksi mereka ya? Ah, sudahlah. Aku ingin bermain-main sepuasnya hari ini.

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa persetujuannya. "Ayo, kita berpetualang, Teme!" seruku ceria.

"Ck, Dobe."

Normal POV

Malam telah tiba. Kini dua pemuda yang telah kelelahan karena bermain penuh di Taman Hiburan, kembali berada di dalam sebuah mobil silver mewah. Mereka baru selesai makan malam. Perut perlu diisi setelah mencoba macam-macam permainan di Taman Hiburan Konoha. Dan sekarang, mereka menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-3. Sebenarnya dari tadi juga mereka telah merayakannya. Hanya saja, puncaknya.

"Masih ingat janji'kan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menyetir engan kecepatn sedang di malm yang mulai menyelimuti kota Konoha.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu meraih jeruk yang sempat dibelinya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Hn."

Mobil silver mewah milik Sasuke, putera bungsu dari Fugaku itu pun melaju di bawah langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang. Langit yang cantik.

#*#*#*#*

"Sampai juga," ucap Sasuke pelan dan menghentikan mobilnya.

Naruto menoleh ke luar mobil. Memperhatikan tempat dia dan Sasuke berada saat ini.

"Turunlah, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang ternyata telah berada di luar mobil.

Naruto pun membuka sabuk pengamannya. Lalu keluar dari mobiil Sasuke. Setelah dia berada di luar mobil, angin malam menerpa wajah tannya. Dingin. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mengusap kedua pipinya.

"Pluukk"

Sebuah jaket menutupi kepala Naruto. 'Wangi Sasuke' batinnya tanpa sadar.

"Pakailah," kata Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu memakai jaket beraroma mint iti. Aroma Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto menyusul Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat.

"Perasaan, aku tahu tempat ini," ucap Naruto sambil melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Hn."

"Ini menuju padang rumput itu'kan? Tempat biasanya kita memandang langit?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hn."

"huh, 'Hn' terus yang keluar dari mulutmu itu" protes Naruto, pipinya mengembung. Sangat menggemaskan. "Hei... Tidak ada kata lain ya, selain..."ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika matanya memandang lurus ke sebuah benda yang 'menghiasi' padang rumput di malam hari.

"Aku menepati janji'kan?" ucap Sasuke, memandang benda yang sama.

"Itu...teropong bintang'kan?" kata Naruto sedikit tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Hn."

Ya, benda yang 'menghiasi' padang rumput itu adalah sebuah teropong bintang. Teropong bintang yang Sasuke simpan di sana, khusus malam ini saja. Bukan Sasuke yang menyimpannya. Tentu saja, dia menyuruh orang lain.

Naruto dengan cepat dan semangat berlari ke teropong bintang tersebut. "Ayo Teme...Kita lihat bintang secara dekat. Aku ingin melihat rasi bintang, Teme," seru Naruto ceria. Mirip sekali dengan anak kecil.

"Ck, Dobe," kata Sasuke pelan seraya menghampiri 'bocah'nya itu. Naruto terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali.

Acara melihat bintang secara dekat pun dimulai. Berbagai pertanyaan pun diterima Sasuke tentang bintang dari Naruto. Mau tidak mau pemuda tampan yang terkanal dingin itu pun mendadak jadi cerewet, karena harus menjawab pertanyaan 'bocah'nya itu. Tapi, Sasuke senang, karena dia bisa melihat wajah ceria dan cengiran pemuda manis yang ada bersamanya itu.

"Haaah...pegalnya..."ucap Naruto seraya menjatuhkan diri ke rumput. Dia berbaring di rumput dingin itu. Matanya tertuju pada langit malam yang dihiasi banyak bintang. Sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Puas heh?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto.

"Sangat! Hehehe..." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Matanya dia alihkan pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kadonya indah sekali, Teme," katanya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu dia pun duduk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dengan gugup, Naruto menyodorkan sebuah benda yang ingin dia berikan dari tadi. "Ini, dariku untukmu," ucap Naruto pelan tapi membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dengan gambar dua buah tomat di salah sudutnya dan juga ada inisial huruf 'S' dan 'N' di sudut yang berlawanan. Sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik saja. Dengan pelan, Sauke mengambil sapu tangan tersebut. "Kado untukku?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya..Tidak mahal sih, tapi aku harap kau senang, Teme."

"Tentu saja. Dasar Dobe," jawab Sasuke lalu mengecup bibir Naruto tanpa aba-aba, dan membuat mata Naruto terbelalak akibat tindakn semenya itu. "Pantas saja jarimu penuh dengan plester," kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas.

"Ugh, aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" protes Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Lalu Naruto melihat jarinya sendiri, memang ada plester di sana. 'Aku lupa melepas plester-plester ini' batinnya.

"Aku harap kita selalu bersama," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru cantik yang ada di depannya. "Kita memang harus bersama," lanjut Sasuke yakin.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia pun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Menyamankan kepalanya di leher jenjang milik pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. "Ya, hal yang sama yang aku harapkan, Teme."

***end***

***omake***

Naruto yang baru tiba di rumahnya langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang bernuansa orange. Jam dinding pun telah menunjukan pukul 11.35 p.m. Rasa kantuk pun telah menghampirinya.

"Haaah.. melelahkan," kata Naruto seraya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Oh ya, jaket Sasuke!" ucapnya lalu terburu-buru bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ya, Naruto masih memakai jaket kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat pemuda bermata biru ini membuaka jaket hitam milik Sasuke dan...dia menemukan sesuatu di saku jaket tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sebuah gantungan handphone yang berbentuk bintang. Dengan inisial nama 'S' dan 'N' di tengah bintang tersebut.

***end***

Fict saia yang baru keluar juga... Gomen Minna San... Judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya... Juga gak kreatip amat ya? *emang*

Review ya... *puppy eyes*


End file.
